


"Do you feel better?"

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wicked Stridercest in which Bro finds out Dave is cutting himself and then for some reason they have sex? I'm still not sure how this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do you feel better?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog here: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/31806634054/

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are scared out of your fucking mind.

 

This was bad. This was much, much, much, much worse than it ever had been before and what do you do?

 

You start screaming.

 

\--

 

Your name is Broderick Strider (Bro, okay, because that's the lamest fucking name ever), and your little brother is screaming at two in the morning.

 

You rush into his bedroom and he's sitting there covered in blood.

 

_What the fuck is this?_

 

\--

 

He starts asking you what happened and all you can do is cry.

"I… it's worse and I'm scared," you choke out and then you realize he doesn't understand.

"Little man, what is happening here?"

 

\--

 

"I cut myself too bad."

 

He _cuts himself_? He _is opening his own flesh on purpose?_ Okay, sure, you've stubbed cigarettes out on your arm before, but this was different. Mostly because this was damn scary.

 

\--

 

Bro looks confused, and you can't stop crying. "I'm sorry, Bro, please help,"

He springs to action and makes you press a towel down on the cuts and you have blood all over your shirt and in your hair from trying to wipe off your tears and on your hands and under your fingernails and everywhere. You look like fucking Carrie.

 

\--

 

"I'm sorry," he says over and over. Shit, fuck, what do you even do in this situation? This was not in the Guardian's Handbook. Chapter sixteen: what to do when your little brother is cutting his wrists open.

"Dude, it's fine, calm down." Okay, it's obvious that he's not going to calm down, but saying it helps you feel a teensy bit better.

"I fucked up again."

He says it half in a whisper and half not, and you can't tell if you were supposed to hear it or not.

"Dave, okay, you need to go take a shower, and then we are going to talk about this." Isn't that the right thing to do.

 

\--

 

Talk about this? Fuck NO you don't want to talk about this!

"Fine, I'll go take a goddamn shower," you say, and leave Bro holding your bloody towel.

 

\--

 

You're sitting on the couch, biting your nails when he gets back.

"Is this fucking Intervention or some shit?" he says with a nervous chuckle.

"Dave, sit down."

He sits down as far away from you as he possibly can and every few seconds he grabs his wrist and twists it and winces.

You guess you aren't supposed to notice.

 

\--

 

"How long have you done this?"

 

How long? _How long_? Three years, give or take a fucking day, and you've never fucking noticed. Not once.

 

"Three years." you put it more simply, and he looks shocked.

"Dave, what the fuck would make you cut yourself?"

"I can't tell you."

 

\--

 

"I can't tell you"?! Isn't he supposed to be able to tell you anything?

"Dave, right now."

 

\--

 

"I'm a fucking fag, you're never here, my boyfriend is mad at me, oh, right, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, SO I'M A FUCKING OUTCAST, I hate myself, this is just a taster."

His face looks more shocked with each revelation.

"What do I care if you're gay? I mean, I'm bi and you know that."

"We live in Texas."

 

\--

 

Okay, true.

"Dave." When you call him Dave some serious shit is going down.

"What now?" he says, and starts crying again.

"I can't believe you'd do this to yourself."

"Shut up, you don't even care," he says and it's a goddamn lie. He twists his wrist again and gasps -- that one must have hurt a lot.

"God DAMMIT Dave stop doing that. The twisting thing. Stop it."

 

\--

 

"I don't want to."

"Little bro, stop it."

"You don't even care about me," you say, and stand up from the floor to walk into your bedroom.

 

\--

 

It's not a conscious thought, but you cage him against the wall with your arms and he looks honest-to-God scared.

"I love you."

Have you ever said that to him before?

"Fucking great."

"Dave," you say, and press your lips against his. A wild chance.

 

\--

 

Your brother is kissing you your brother is kissing you your brother is kissing you and it feels fucking great.

You kiss him back and he sinks into you and it's obvious by his shaky knees that you're the only thing keeping him up.

 

He starts pulling you, leather clad hands over scarred wrists, back into the living room.

"Bro what are you-"

 

\--

 

You cut him off by kissing him again.

"Dave, please be happy, okay?"

 

\--

 

You can't stop kissing back and wrapping your arms around him and you want him CLOSER.

But taking his hand, straddling him and making out with him is the same, right?

"I love you."

 

\--

 

He smiles, hugs you tight, _fucking son of a bitch_ grinding against you.

"Dude, I don't wanna, like, psycho-fuck-you-up even more than you already are."

 

\--

 

You frown. Why'd he bring that up again?!?!

"B-but I want this. I mean -" you blush and mumble "- don't even have to be a relationship I got a boyfriend just some cuddles or sex or."

 

\--

 

Kid brother that you have a gross incest crush on

wants

to

fuck

you?

Okay.

 

\--

 

"If you're cool with it, yeah." Whoa he's agreeing to it WHAT?!

You don't hesitate, just kiss his neck and squeak and hug him tight.

 

\--

 

Okay so maybe it'll wig him out but you have to tell him how much you care and you were never good at talking so let's just kiss up his arms, all of the cuts and scars, and you just want him to be okay is that so much to ask?!

He looks happier than you've seen him in years.

 

\--

 

"Do you maybe want a blowjob?"

You blush so bright, even brighter when he nods.

"Don't tell me I'm bad at it, I already know."

Bro rolls his eyes and you slide to your knees in front of him.

Yeah, let's - whoa your brother has a gigantic dick?! You can barely fit your lips around the head and he keeps getting harder which must be a good sign right?

 

\--

 

Cool guys don't moan like a motherfucker when their little brother starts sucking you off like a champi- oops, too late.

He looks pretty goddamn excited, the dumbs, especially when you start letting out pre like a thirteen-year-old.

And okay so he's not the best but his little attempts and squeaks are so fucking hot that - shit, you came on his face.

 

\--

 

There's jizz all over your face and he tastes like strawberry shortcake.

"Whoa, man."

"You want some of this?" He sticks out his tongue. Fuck YES FUCK YES FUCK YES?!

"Yeah, totally." Try to keep cool.

 

\--

 

Dude's such a cutie, dweeb, mother FUCKER. He gets back on the couch, boxers off, scars all over his thighs that get the kiss treatment before you wrap your lips around that dick of his. Ain't enormous, but he definitely got the Strider gene.

 

\--

 

Shit fuck YES FUCK HOLY HOT DAMN? You press his head down and let out little moans and stuff your hand in your mouth, then he does something like put his finger in your ass and make you scream. Well okay so you haven't jacked off in a while so

 

whelp you came.

 

\--

 

Crawl next to him, hold him close as he licks your Adam's apple, your jaw, your earlobe.

 

"Do you feel better?"


End file.
